


Oh-So-Sinful

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean should learn to keep his mouth shut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh-So-Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a "smutfest" for meanarose on livejournal.

Sean had regretted the words the moment they were out of his mouth.

Regretted them even more when he'd seen Viggo smile that oh-so-sinful smile, eyes blazing, his mind latching onto one single word.

"Anything?"

And of course, once he'd said it, he couldn't take it back. Hadn't really wanted to take it back. Wanted to watch the bloody match. Wanted Viggo to give him some peace and quiet for a bit.

But -shit- look where a simple promise had got him.

***

Sean lies naked, spread-eagled on the bed, strapped to the bedposts with his own ties. Viggo's naked too, straddling his hips and laying down the rules.

"I want you to be quiet. You are not to move. You are not to touch me. You are not to say a single word. You move, do or say anything and I will stop. Do you understand?"

Sean just nods, wondering what the hell he's got himself into this time. He and Viggo have been lovers for about a month now. But it's always been straight up sex. Viggo on top or him on top, switching with fair regularity. Usually in the dark. Kissing, handjob, blowjob, fuck up the arse. But this...

Abby had tied him up like this a couple of times during their marriage but Abby hadn't scared him like Viggo does. Viggo - who radiates with an intensity unlike anyone Sean has ever known and whose intensity is focused on Sean at this moment like never before.

Viggo moves to the foot of the bed, watching Sean's face as he bends down and takes the big toe of Sean's right foot into his mouth, licking and sucking it like he would Sean's cock. It shouldn't be erotic, Sean thinks. It's his foot, for Christ's sake. But -oh fuck- Viggo's got all his toes in his mouth and -oh- Sean's stomach is turning to jelly, his cock twitching violently.

He wonders if that counts as moving. He hopes not. And Viggo's moved to his other foot, licking and sucking each and every toe before enveloping them in the soft wet heat of his mouth.

Begins kissing and licking oh-so-slowly up Sean's legs, alternating between them. Stopping here and there to take a bite, using his teeth to brand Sean as his own, forcing Sean to swallow what would be a hiss or two or three.

Viggo's worked his way up to Sean's thighs and he's using his hands to spread Sean's legs as wide as they can go against the makeshift restraints. Nipping at the tender flesh on the inside of his thighs. Licking at the crease between groin and leg. Up and down the cleft of his ass and Sean can't help it, bucks against Viggo's mouth and Viggo stops for a moment, continuing only when Sean stills himself again.

Takes Sean's balls into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, sucking them gently then harder. Sean groans and winces -- _shut the fuck up, Bean_ \-- worried that Viggo will stop. But he doesn't. Kisses the tip of Sean's cock. Licks into the slit and Sean bucks again. _Christ_. Viggo chuckles and Sean wonders vaguely if he can kick him but is pretty sure he doesn't have enough movement for that. And then

-oh god-

Sean's throat is clenching, Viggo having chosen that moment to deep-throat his cock

-fuck-

not just deep-throat but swallow. Viggo's fucking swallowing his cock. And Sean had absolutely no idea he could do that. _Jesus._ And Sean's trembling, trying to keep quiet, his breath coming hard and fast as his cock is milked by Viggo's throat. And there's simply no fucking way that he's going to be able to

-oh God- oh -oh-

_Fuck me_. When he can breath again, Sean looks down to see Viggo grinning at him.

"Fucking untie me, Vig. You've had your fun."

Viggo shakes his head. "I've just begun and you, my friend, are talking."

Just begun. _Shit._

Viggo licks Sean's hipbones, bites them, sucks them, sucks them so hard the blood is welling to the surface. He moves higher and spends an inordinate amount of time dipping his tongue in and out of Sean's bellybutton and Sean can't believe this has his cock twitching again, twitching at the thought that Viggo is trying to tongue-fuck his belly, because there's really no other word for it. And Viggo's mouth is on his nipples, sucking them to rigid peaks and then biting so hard that Sean jumps.

"Fuck!"

And Viggo sits back on his haunches, licking his lips and looking at Sean like he really should know better. Takes his own stiff hard cock in hand, slowly stroking himself, watching as Sean grows hard again, trying so very hard not to move, trying so very hard not to clench his fists, and trying so very hard not to need Viggo to touch him before he breaks.

"Do I need to explain the rules again?"

Sean shakes his head and Viggo leans back down, teasing his nipples with his tongue, biting them again, soft then harder and

-oh fuck-

there's that same sting of pain but it blossoms into pleasure and

_god, that feels so fucking good_

And Viggo's tongue is on the move once more, painting Sean's chest, his neck, his shoulders, with broad liquid strokes. Teeth nibbling at his earlobes. Tongue dipping in and out of his ear. Covering his face with kisses before biting his bottom lip, twisting the flesh between his teeth, making Sean hiss.

Viggo pulls back.

Sean groans.

He thinks he's getting pretty sick of this damn game. And then Viggo kisses him again. Kisses him hard and insistent, forcing his tongue between Sean's lips, taking complete and utter possession of his mouth. Fucks his mouth in deep even strokes.

And maybe Sean's not quite as sick of this game as he thought.

But Viggo's pulling away. Moving back down his body. Leaning down over the bed to get something from the floor -oh- and Sean can feel himself flushing. He hadn't thought this through. Viggo's going to fuck him. Fuck him while he's trussed up like some side of beef, powerless to stop him from doing anything he wants to him. And Sean shudders in anticipation. Viggo gives him a strange look and Sean thinks about shrugging but he's not supposed to move so he just closes his eyes. Finds it's easier this way.

And -uh huh-

feels one slick finger slide between the cleft of his cheeks, pressing deep. Moving in and out before being joined by a second, corkscrewing in and out of his body. And a third

-oh fuck-

stretching, opening, widening

-Christ-

and it's becoming so bloody hard to stay still. His body is trembling and it's nothing he can control. Opens his eyes wide when Viggo slips a fourth finger inside him and twists. And

-oh god-

there's no fucking way Viggo's going to do that. Is there? And Sean's not sure what he will do if Viggo tries. Nothing is going to keep him down if he decides to knock Viggo's fucking head off. But then again, something deep inside, something that is enjoying all of this far too much, is whispering for Viggo to do it, just do it, and maybe Viggo hears the same little voice because he pushes just past the knuckles -fuck- painblossomingpleasure but Sean's not sure he can take it and he's just about to say so

when Viggo pulls slightly out, stroking across Sean's prostate once more. Stroking and pressing. Again and again.

Viggo's watching his fingers as he moves them inside Sean's body, Sean flushing under his lustful scrutiny. And Viggo's still stroking, his eyes moving from his hand to Sean's face and back again. And it's the look in Viggo's eyes as much as what he's doing to Sean with his fingers that soon has Sean writhing against him, calling on all his strength not to move, to stay still, stay quiet, stifle the groans, smother the gasps

-oh god-

and Viggo removes his fingers, moving his legs up under Sean's, slicking a condom onto himself before taking Sean's hips in his hands and pushing in to the hilt with one powerful thrust, wrenching a yelp from Sean's throat. And he stops.

-fuck-

And Sean's not sure whether to scream or to cry or just rip the fucking ties off, throw Viggo down and

-fuck-

Viggo thrusts deep again. Hard and fast. And again. Slower this time. Pulls out to the head and starts over. Pushes in slowly. Oh-so-slowly. And Sean moans. Viggo does it again and again, changing the angle so that he brushes Sean's prostate with every single stroke. And Sean is whimpering, clenching his hands tight into fists, his nails cutting half-moons in his skin.

Viggo pulls out. And Sean groans. Feels so very empty. Aching for more. Viggo moves quickly down his body, pushing Sean's legs up against the restraints and pressing his face against his arse. And Sean cries out. But Viggo doesn't stop this time. Pushes his tongue deep into Sean's puckered hole. Tongue-fucks him hard and fast until Sean is writhing and keening against his mouth. Moves back up, grasping Sean's hips so hard in his hands, so hard that Sean will feel his fingers for days, and slides in again, oh-so-slow and oh-so-deep. Right across that spot and Sean bucks.

-oh god- Viggo

And Sean needs him to touch his cock. Wants him to touch it, to fist it, stroking him tight and hard but Viggo doesn't and Sean's not supposed to speak and

-Christ-

He's almost there, right fucking there, just needs -oh god- just wants _fuck fuck fuck_

-oh-

And Viggo's slamming into him now, plunging in and out in a punishingly brutal rhythm that has Sean shaking and shuddering, striking his prostate with every thrust and Sean

-oh god- he's almost there

_fucking touch me_

and Viggo leans over him, pulls out to the head, shoves in deep again, right across that spot

-oh-

looks into Sean's eyes, his own glazing over, and says

"Come for me, Sean. Come for me."

And Sean does. Cries out and Viggo kisses him, muffling his cries with his mouth. Thrusts deep again, once, twice, and again. Oh-so-deep and oh-so-hard. Viggo yells

-fuck- oh fuck -oh Sean-

and comes, spilling hard and heavy into Sean, who is still whimpering and shuddering against him, his body and senses reeling.

Viggo collapses against Sean's chest. Raises his head enough to kiss Sean gently on the mouth. Both are breathing heavily. Can't possibly talk. Just smile at one another.

***

Later that evening, Sean is lying naked in bed watching the television while Viggo washes up. Viggo comes back into the bedroom, climbs onto the bed and unknots the restraints from the bedposts.

"I'm not sure you'll be able to wear these again," he says, laughing and rolling off the bed with the handful of mangled ties.

Sean reaches out, quickly grabbing Viggo's wrist and pulling him close. "I don't know where you think you're going but I'm pretty sure we're not done with those yet."

And Viggo just smiles that oh-so-sinful smile. Gets back on the bed.


End file.
